The Incredibles
The Incredibles is a 2004 American computer-animated action-comedy superhero film released by Pixar Animation Studios Description The story follows a family of superheroes living a quiet suburban life, forced to hide their powers. When father Bob Parr's yearning for his glory days and desire to help people drags him into battle with an evil villain and his killer robot, the entire Parr family is forced into action to save the world. Plot "Supers"—humans with superpowers—are forced into civilian relocation programs after facing several lawsuits from peripheral damage caused by their crime fighting activities. Fifteen years after relocation, Bob and Helen Parr, formerly Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and their children Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack live as a suburban family. Bob is unsatisfied with suburban life and his white-collar job and longs for the glory days. On some nights, Bob and his old friend Lucius Best, formerly Frozone, perform vigilante work, unbeknownst to Helen. One day, Bob loses his temper at his supervisor who refuses to let him stop a mugging, resulting in him losing his job. Returning home, Bob finds a message from a woman named Mirage, who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again and gives him a mission to destroy a malfunctioning robot called the Omnidroid promising a substantial reward. Arriving on Nomanisan Island, Bob is able to defeat the robot by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Bob is rejuvenated by being able to use his powers freely, improving his attitude and relationship with his family, and he begins rigorous training while waiting for more work from Mirage. Discovering a fresh tear in his suit, Bob visits superhero costume designer Edna Mode who decides to make him and his whole family suits, unbeknownst to Helen and the children. Leaving for Nomanisan once again, Bob discovers that Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a former fan shunned by Mr. Incredible and now identifying as the super-villain Syndrome. Syndrome intends to perfect the Omnidroid and defeat it in public in Metroville while manipulating its controls to become a hero himself, and then sell his inventions so everyone will become equally "super", making the term meaningless. Bob sneaks into Syndrome's base and finds Syndrome's computer. From it, Bob discovers Syndrome murdered countless retired superheroes with previous Omnidroid prototypes to improve its design. Meanwhile, Helen visits Edna, finds out what Bob has been up to, and activates a homing beacon to find him, inadvertently causing Bob to be discovered and captured. Helen borrows a jet to head for Nomanisan, but finds Violet and Dash have stowed away wearing their own costumes, leaving Jack-Jack in the care of a teenage babysitter. Syndrome picks up Helen’s radio transmissions and destroys the jet, but Helen along with the children survive and make it to the island, though Bob thinks they are dead. Helen proceeds to the base to find Bob, discovering Syndrome's intentions to send the Omnidroid to Metroville in a rocket. Later, Mirage, distraught by Syndrome's having risked her life in dealing with an escape attempt by Mr. Incredible, releases Bob and informs him that his family is alive. Helen appears and races off with Bob to find the children when they are spotted by security. Dash and Violet use their powers to escape their captors and are joined by their parents, only to be captured by Syndrome, who heads off to initiate his plan. With Mirage's help, the Parrs escape, and use a security van and a rocket booster to pursue Syndrome. In Metroville, the Omnidroid proves to be too intelligent, and knocks the remote that controls it out of Syndrome's grasp, knocking him unconscious and rampaging through the city. The Parrs and Lucius team up to fight the robot, until Bob uses Syndrome's remote control and one of the Omnidroid’s detached pincers to blow a hole through the Omnidroid, again tearing out its power source, destroying it. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome has taken Jack-Jack and intends to raise him as his own sidekick to seek revenge on the family. As Syndrome tries to escape to his jet, Jack-Jack's own morphing superpowers start to manifest, which distracts Syndrome, causing him to drop the baby. As Jack-Jack falls, Helen has Bob throw her upwards to catch the baby, and as Syndrome crawls into his hovering jet, Bob throws his own car at the jet, knocking Syndrome into the jet's intake. Syndrome's cape gets caught in the whirling fan blades of the engine, which sucks him in. The jet explodes and destroys the Parr's house, but Violet's shield ability protects the family. Three months later, the Parrs have readjusted to normal life, but the city is attacked by a villain called the Underminer. The family dons their superhero outfits, preparing to face the new threat. Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Syndrome, who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities * Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr / The Dash, the Parrs' fourth-grader second child, possessing super-speed * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' junior-high-aged first child, who possesses the ability to become invisible and generate an impact-resistant force shield * Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, The Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air * Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Syndrome's agent who lures Supers to Nomanisan Island * Brad Bird as Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the Supers * Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the relocation program * Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob's supervisor at his white-collar insurance job * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a new villain who appears at the end of the film * Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage, a villain from the past who uses Buddy's interference in Mr. Incredible's heroism to escape * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, a popular boy at Violet's school who develops a crush on Violet * Jean Sincere as Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey, Frozone's wife * Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, Jack-Jack's babysitter * Lou Romano as Bernie Kropp, Dash's teacher * Wayne Canney as the principal of Dash's school Production Bird, who was Pixar's first outside director, developed the film as an extension of 1960s comic books and spy films from his boyhood and personal family life. He pitched the film to Pixar after the box office disappointment of his first feature, The Iron Giant (1999), and carried over much of its staff to develop The Incredibles. The animation team was tasked with animating an all-human cast, which required creating new technology to animate detailed human anatomy, clothing and realistic skin and hair. Music Michael Giacchino composed the film's orchestral score. Theatrical Release The film premiered on October 27, 2004 at the BFI London Film Festival and had its general release in the United States on November 5, 2004. Box Office It performed highly at the box office, grossing $631 million during its original theatrical run. The Incredibles was met with high critical acclaim, garnering high marks from professional critics and audiences, and provoking commentary on its themes. Awards Many critics called it the best film of 2004, receiving the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two Academy Awards. It became the first entirely animated film to win the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. Home Media It was released on DVD and Video March 2005 and on Blu-ray April 2011. Sequel Incredibles 2 was confirmed along side Cars 3 on May 18 2014, it was originally set to be released on June 21, 2019 exactly 15 years after the 1st film's release, but was moved up a year now releasing on June 15, 2018 with Toy Story 4 replacing the original 2019 release, most of the cast members from the first film are set to return to reprise their roles for the sequel (with the exception of Jason Lee (as his character Syndrome is deceased), Elizabeth Pena (due to her death in 2014, it's unclear if Mirage will return or not or if a new character will take her place) and Spencer Fox (due to his deepening voice like what had occurred with Nemo in Finding Nemo to Finding Dory) with Huck Milner replacing him as the voice of Dash), the sequel's storyline will focus on Mrs. Incredible and will pick up directly where the original film ended. ''Disney INFINITY The Incredibles was very well represented in Disney Infinity, having been given its own play set, five playable characters, and a host of unlockable toys, among other things. Mr. Incredible and the play set are both included in the starter pack for the game. * Play Set ** The Incredibles Play Set * Characters ** Playable *** Dash *** Mr. Incredible *** Mrs. Incredible ***Syndrome ***Violet ** Cast Member *** Edna Mode *** Mirage *** Rick Dicker ** Costume *** Mr. Incredible Costume *** Mrs. Incredible Costume *** Violet Costume *** Dash Costume *** Syndrome Costume *** Sensei *** Baron Von Ruthless *** The Hoarder *** Snoring Gloria *** Gazerbeam *** Dynaguy *** Thunderhead *** Apogee *** Plasmabolt *** Metroville Police Officer *** Monstrous Citizen ** Enemies *** Omnidroids ** Scrapped *** The Underminer * Toys ** Packs and Tools *** Glide Pack *** Hover Board *** Invisibility Device *** Sticky Hand *** Zero Point Energy Gauntlet ** Vehicles & Mounts *** Green Sports Car *** Hover Board *** Mr. Incredible's Sports Car *** The Incredicar *** Incredicopter ** Buildings *** Edna's Costume Shop *** Hotdog Stand *** HQ Research Station *** Newspaper Stand *** SuperMax Prison *** Training Facility ** Decorations *** Bench (The Incredibles) *** Broken Cement Barrier *** Cement Barrier *** Dash Statue *** Dual Street Light *** Dumpster * Power Discs ** Violet's Force Field * Locations ** Metroville * Skydomes ** Metroville Cityscape Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition '' * Characters ** Costume *** Edna Mode * Power Discs ** The Glory Days Category:Pixar Category:The Incredibles Category:Franchises